Only In Our Wildest Dreams
by Choco-Latte TimTams
Summary: What's worse than losing your fandom? Forgetting it and being magically sent to their world, of course. Follow these charming, smart, awesome, pessimistic, weird, crazy, retarded, sarcastic, mad, insane, llama, weird...wait. I already said that- follow these girls as they go on an adventure of a life-time, encountering the people of their dreams (NOT IN THAT WAY) on the way.
1. Where Am I?

Choco: Hello! This is the used-to-be discontinued fic that Timtams started! I changed the plot around a bit so we're re-writing from scratch... Oh well~ Look on the bright side! We now have an epic plot No we don't. Also, this fic is most likely going to be USUK, SpaMano and GerIta - if you don't like that, please don't read.

Latte: Hi, this is Latte, I'm just support for Choco-Chan and Timtams-san. :D (Choco & Timtams: Why, thank you. :D)

Timtams: Sup guise! It's Timtams, and I really have nothing to say cus ^Choco up there (waayyyyy up there) probs already said it all...so yeah. Welcome, the new and revised [but, somehow _still_ in my P.O.V (whyyy)] ONLY IN OUR WILDEST DREAMS! Rewritten. ;)

Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. D:

* * *

I was woken up by the distinct, unpleasant smell of smoke and burning fuel, and being the normal person I was (give or take), I reacted as a normal person would – I immediately sat up, eyes wide, and began to hyperventilate. But of course, it was just a false alarm – all my nose was taking in was the burnt remains of some stupid piece of wood. I sighed in relief and annoyance, rolling my eyes. I kicked away the annoying piece of burnt wood as far away from me as possible. It was then that I noticed where I was.

An alleyway. A fucking alleyway.

Great. And lying beside me were two unmoving figures as well... WAIT WHAT?! I took a closer look at them. One had light brown hair with blonde tips and was dressed in a coat way too large for her, and the other girl had shoulder-length brown hair with a blonde streak near where it parted. I thought about forcing their eyes open or something so I could continue on with the endless, repetitive, clichéd description, but being a nice person, I didn't.

Instead, I took each one of their wrists, and checked for their pulse. After all, I was taught how to in... In... Where? When was I taught this? I didn't quite remember – but that wasn't important. The important thing was that I had found their pulses.

"What are you doing?!" One of the girls suddenly shouted, turning her head to look at me with vibrant green eyes.

"I'm checking your pulse..." I replied calmly, and then realised how creepy I was being. I let go of her wrist immediately.

"Was I unconscious?" She asked me, slightly hyperventilating. "Oh Gods. There's another person here. She's not moving! Is she dead? Did I kill her? Did you brainwash me to kill her?!"

Unpleasant much?!

"Shut your bitching already - it's giving me a headache." I snapped "I can't remember anything, and I doubt that girl over there can remember anything either. So would you please shut the fuck up?!"

The girl was taken aback, and instantly stopped talking, but was obviously still panicking. I sighed, walking over to help her stand up. If the other girl was going to be like her, I'm definitely leaving them both in the alley.

I squatted down beside the other girl, trying to wake her up. I poked her cheek. Nothing. I shook her roughly. Still nothing. I slapped her lightly in the face a few times. Still. Nothing.

"I think she's dead." I stated plainly, looking at the other girl, who was focusing on the exit.

"I think she is too, but it's too early to assume anything." She answered, crouching down beside me. "Let's carry her with us to wherever we're going, just in case."

I nodded. "Be careful. You might not see it, but I kicked a piece of wood somewhere in that direction. Don't trip."

"Yeah." She answered.

The conscious girl grabbed Miss. Unconscious Person by the arm while I grabbed the other. We finally hauled her up after multiple failed attempts and limped out of the alleyway.

 **"** **Hetalia!" Choco says as she edits the chapter.**

There was a bustling street market right outside, with lots of people walking around, buying stuff (duh!) and talking so loudly that I wanted to walk in the other direction. Sighing yet again, the other girl (no, not the unconscious one) and I exchanged glances and walked ahead. We stopped right in our tracks when we saw two guys walking towards us. Both of them had a curl sticking out of their heads. One of them had their eyes closed, and was smiling softly while the other was scowling, and shouting curse words at the smiling one. They looked similar, although happy face had auburn hair while frowny face had chocolate hair, and I bet their personalities were polar opposites as well.

"... It's _creepy_ to approach teenage girls like this, Feliciano." The dark-haired one muttered, crossing his arms.

"No, don't say that~" The other one, who I presumed to be Feliciano, said in reply, before turning to look at us with closed eyes (HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!). "Ve~ Are you girls ok? You look lost…What are your names? I'm Feliciano~ and this is my brother Lovino! Ve~"

Before saying anything in reply, my automatic creepy-stranger alarm went off and my arm (the one that wasn't helping to carry the unconscious girl) was already about to punch the guy. But the strangest thing was, before I actually touched him, he collapsed on the floor in a wailing heap and started to cry, attracting unwanted attention from the passer-by's. Great. Just fucking great.

"Uh... You can stand up now..." The other girl said awkwardly. "We won't hurt you. (I think)."

"Ve~ Really?" He looked up (again, with closed eyes), and Lovino helped him stand. "I thought you were going to hit me."

"I was." I tried to say, but the other girl kicked me in the shin and gestured subtly towards her exaggerated smile. "I mean, no, of course not."

"But yeah. We're lost." The conscious girl said to Feliciano. Guess no-one ever told her about stranger danger.

"Ve~ I thought so~" Feliciano replied. "I heard from Engl- I mean, Arthur, that something was wrong."

I looked at him with a confused look.

"So you can come to stay at my place!" Feliciano said, as if that cleared up the many questions that were in my head.

"Don't listen to him." Lovino added. "I know he sounds creepy right now, but he can't read the atmosphere." He looked at the unconscious girl for a second. "Do you need help with her?"

"Yeah." The conscious girl said, readjusting her position with Unconscious Girl.

Lovino walked over and picked Unconscious up, bridal style.

By then, Feliciano had already skipped ahead without checking if we were actually following him. I'll kindly spare you the details of us walking back. To sum it up, it was chaos, kicking, Lovino shouting something about 'potatoes' and 'stay away'. Like I said before, I'm a nice author who has now spared you two scenarios which could have been clichéd and over-descriptive. (You can thank me later).

We eventually managed to get to their house, which actually shouldn't have taken as long as it did.

They lived in quite a nice place, with two storeys and quite a few bedrooms. There were old paintings hanging around all the corridors, which were half-painted with pink paint ("It was the idiot potato's fault! THAT BASTARDO!"). Conscious girl, Feliciano and I went into the kitchen while Lovino headed upstairs with the unconscious girl, presumably to put her in a bed. Somehow, I felt as if in a previous world, the unconscious girl would have been ecstatic knowing that. Not that I could remember any details of my life before this, anyway.

Feliciano, the other girl, and I all sat down at the dining table and waited for Lovino to come back. Once everyone was seated comfortable, we started chatting for a bit.

"You know, you never told me your names~ Ve~" Feliciano looked at us, curious.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't remember..." My eyes widened in shock as I desperately searched through my head. " _I don't remember..._ "

"Me neither." The conscious girl looked at me, frowning in concern.

Feliciano smiled at us and patted our shoulders. "Cheer up! How about you make one up, then? I'm sure you'll remember soon!"

"Yeah..." I muttered. "Ummm... Shiru. I think it sounds nice..."

"Latte." The other girl said.

"…isn't that a type of coffee?" Lovino, who had just joined us, stared at her. She shrugged. "I feel a connection to the name."

"…" Cue awkward silence.

"Umm…"

"…"

"ITA-CHAN! OPEN THE DOOR FOR THE AWESOME ME! I WANT TO COME INNNNN!" A random voice shouted from outside. Feliciano stood up, nearly knocking over his chair, holding Lovino down as he stood up to get the door.

"NO! DON'T LET THE POTATO-MUNCHING BASTARD GET INSIDE!" Lovino shouted, struggling in his seat.

By the time Lovino calmed down (a bit), the knocking had disappeared, only for a head to poke in from the kitchen window.

"HIIIIII!" an albino said, grinning. We stared for a moment as he climbed through it and landed on the kitchen floor, a fat yellow chick close behind him. Albino stood up, thrusting a hand towards me.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Pru- I mean, Gilbert AKA the KING OF AWESOME! And this is my friend, Gilbird!" Gilbird chirped before settling down in Gilbert's hair.

We didn't get time to say anything before Lovino started kicking and punching Gilbert, who looked completely unfazed as he ruffled Lovino's hair…these people are absolutely crazy.

"Umm…can we go to our rooms?" Latte asked, blinking in surprise at the 'fight' going on between Lovino and Gilbert. Feliciano nodded, making a 'follow me' gesture as he stood up. We walked out of the room, leaving Gilbert laughing a weird 'kesesese' laugh and Lovino going crazy with his swearing.

We went up to the second floor and walked into a room at the end of the corridor. Inside were three beds, one of which was occupied by Unconscious Girl. There was another door inside, which presumably led to the ensuite.

An idea burst into my mind.

"Latte, wanna check out what we look like?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Sure." She shrugged

Inside was a bathtub, shower, sink, toilet and all that shit you would find in a bathroom. We headed towards the mirror which stood tall above the sink.

A girl with long raven black hair and green streaks through it stared back. She had ice blue eyes with brown flecks near the pupil. The best thing was, she wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either (YES! DREAM SELF). I held up my hand and waved slowly. Dream self… Don't fail me… She waved at the same time as me. I twisted my head, and she copied me. This girl…was me?

"I LOOK FUCKING AWESOME!" I shouted, pumping my fists in the air.

"Did somebody say 'awesome'?" Gilbert poked his head in...

"GET OUT OF A GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Latte threw a slipper at him, which knocked his sorry bird off his head.

"Yes…?" I answered, ignoring the fact that the guy was crying over the body of some unconscious yellow chick.

He didn't seem to answer, so Latte and I walked out of the bathroom awkwardly, and headed over to Unconscious Girl's bed. It seemed like she was waking up, rubbing her eyes and such.

We watched as she slowly sat up on the bed, turning her blue-grey eyes to meet ours. And, this is precisely the part where the plot twist comes in.

"Elina? Sylvan?"

^See?

* * *

Choco: THE FOURTH WALL IS BROKEN!

Latte: *awkward silence cus she didn't write an A/N for the ending note...aiyah.

Timtams: *le gasp* I wonder what's going to happen. :D Probably not some overly cliched description of Choco getting her memory back in the next chapter. Nope. Not at all. :D


	2. You Guys Are WHAT!

**A/N:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!  
RIGHT ON TIME! XD  
Anyways, sup guise! It's Timtams here and I just wanted to say that I can't write characters well...XD. So yeah. Serious OOCness (maybe not too serious? IDK) in this chappie. Choco and Latte will leave their own notes soon. When they're up to it...XD  
OH YEAH!  
And I was half right last chappie about Choco not getting all her memories back...half. Oh well. Read on. :D Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. :''(

P.S. Most of the chappies are in my P.O.V. Occasionally, we'll be able to see inside of Latte's evil mind and Choco's sadistic crazy one. So, if you don't like my P.O.V, SCRAM. :D

* * *

Latte and I both looked at the new girl in confusion for a moment before I broke the silence.

"What do you mean 'Elina, Sylvan?" I asked, glaring at her. "Are those even _names_? And it's not like anyone here's called Elina or Sylvan."

"Uhh… You are." She replied, her dull eyes emotionless – it was impossible to know if she was lying. "Idiots." She muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

I tried to yell some profanities back at her but Latte (or is it Elina?) held me back.

"Hey, Shiru, you know that we don't actually have any memories, so you wouldn't know." She reasoned.

I paused.

"You have a point there." I said after thinking it through, and turned to the mystery girl. "So who's Elina and who's Sylvan? And how do you know?"

She glared right back at me. "No-one our age swears half as much as you."

"HEY!"

And then she looked to Elina. "No-one's soft-hearted enough to hang around Sylvan that long."

"Thanks, I guess." Elina said.

"HEY! Both were insults to the awesome me." I protested.

"I know." The mystery girl replied, smirking.

"Oh, and I wasn't really unconscious." She said plainly, as if we weren't confused at all. "I was just pretending because, you know – dark alleyways, creepy people. I actually woke up earlier than you, Sylvan, then flopped back on the ground again. Thanks for hauling me up until…" She paused, her cheeks colouring. "Lovi carried me~"

"Uhh…" Cue awkward silence from 'Elina' and me as the mystery girl started squealing.

"What? Oh, and I'm Emily. You really don't remember me?" she asked after calming down.

"No…?" Latte said. "But I sort of feel like I knew some people called Sylvan and Emily though…"

"Good enough." Emily said, mustering a small grin.

At that moment, I heard a door downstairs burst open and close quietly with a faint exclaim of 'Bruder, you finally came!' along with 'GET OUT, MACHO POTATO BASTARD!'. I had a feeling that was Lovino, but we had more important things to discuss, so I ignored it.

"I think I knew you guys too, once…" I said. "But how come we're the only ones here? I could have sworn I had more friends."

"Oh, we go to high school together. We also write fanfiction. I don't really remember much, apart from you guys and Hetalia." She replied.

"Hetalia?"

"Oh, an anime." She yawned.

"Mm."

"So…" Bluish-grey eyes turned towards me. "You guys look different."

"Whaddya mean we look different?"

"Your faces are similar, I guess. But both of you used to have brown hair and brown eyes, like me." She paused. "Which reminds me… What do I look like? If you two get cool anime appearances, I want one too."

"Go check the mirror yourself." Latte shrugged her head towards the bathroom door.

We followed Emily into the bathroom.

"Mm. Good enough~" She made faces in the mirror, then turned back to us.

"So, let me get this straight. You don't remember anything?" She asked. We nodded.

"You don't remember Naruto?" She directed this one at Latte. I could basically _see_ the floating question mark above Latte's head.

"And _you really don't remember anything about GERITA?_ " She stressed the last part as if it was more important than life and death. I opened my mouth to say something, but I got interrupted.

"What…is gerita?" Some tall, buff blonde dude had entered the bathroom, a potato on his shoulder. What the fuck?

"GET OUT OF A GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Latte screamed, throwing _another_ slipper (where does she keep pulling them from?) at him, missing, and hitting the potato off his shoulder instead.

When we walked past him on our way out of the bathroom, Emily seeming to have a slight heart attack as she saw Lovino gave Latte a thumbs-up, presumably for throwing the slipper at the dude who barged in. All of us completely ignoring the fact that the buff dude was crying over the body of some unmoving potato (not like it was supposed to move in the first place).

We decided to head downstairs because there really was nothing to do. Feliciano was making pasta, when he probably heard us and decided to wave. He still had his eyes closed – _how does he do that?!_ He tossed the seasoning in, while mixing the pasta in the water and doing all sorts of shit you had to keep your eyes open for.

Lovino and Gilbert were sitting at the table, arguing loudly.

"WHY DID YOU PAINT OUR HOUSE PINK?" Lovino was saying at the top of his voice.

"YOU THREW TOMATOES AT OUR HOUSE WALLS." Gilbert protested. "AND IT WAS POLAND'S IDEA!"

"YOUR BROTHER IS DATING MY BROTHER, YOU POTATO BASTARD!"

"SO? I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHO LUDWIG WANTS TO DATE!"

"GILBIRD ATE ALL OF FELI'S PASTA AND HE CRIED FOR A WEEK."

"…fair enough. I'm sorry, Lovino."

"It's ok." Lovino said, calming down, and hugged Gilbert. They started talking about god knows what - Latte and I were still staring at them weirdly. Emily looked as if she were about to faint. Right. Lovino.

"Does Emily have a crush on Lovino?" I thought, only for everyone to turn towards me. Oops. I said that aloud, didn't I? Emily was as red as a tomato now, and was looking at me with wide eyes.

"No! No, I don't…" she squeaked out. Then, she cleared her voice a bit. "Besides, I ship Spamano."

Spamano…?

"…Spain…ship…me?" Lovino looked as if he was about to have a seizure. "SPAIN! NO WAY DO I LIKE THAT TOMATO BASTARD!" His face was as red as…fire? Blood? I don't know… I've run out of red things.

"Wait…Spain? What?" Latte voiced my thoughts aloud. All the other guys turned towards us. "Isn't that a country?"

"…shit." Gilbert muttered.

"We…aren't nations. Not at all!" Feli looked worried, his eyes actually open now. They were a lovely shade of amber…

"Dammit Feli! These girls aren't supposed to know!" Lovino shouted at his brother.

"Ve~ But you were the one who slipped up!"

"Quiet. It's ok if these girls know. There's only three of them. As long as you don't go telling anyone, alright?" Buff blonde dude had come down. His attitude had completely changed from the last time we saw him...pffft. Unconscious potato. I grinned slightly as Emily hmmed a yes in reply and Latte nodded.

"I already knew about you guys anyway!" Emily smiled, and hugged Feliciano.

"How?" Gilbert looked quite curious. Didn't we all? He had been surprisingly quiet throughout most of the argument - he didn't seem like a quiet type of guy.

"Hetalia."

"What is Hetalia?" Latte asked.

"The anime, like I told you about. It's an anime about countries being personified. Back where we were before we were transported, somehow, here, Sylvan and I were into Hetalia."

"Who's Sylvan?"

"That girl…" she gestured towards me. "She's an idiot." She whispered, loud enough for me to hear. Ugh. Boitch.

"So you remember things."

"Not really. Just, Hetalia and a few other minor things. Ok, so there were basically several plot lines about the nations, who represented their country in human form. For example," she turned towards Feli.

"You're Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy, a.k.a Italy Veneziano." She said confidently.

"H-how do we know that you're not lying?" The buff blonde guy asked.

"I would like you to pull his curl, Germany." Emily responded, smiling from ear to ear.

What was it about his curl?

'Germany' refused her offer, and both him and Feliciano diverted glances, before blushing furiously.

Emily turned to Lovino

"You're Lovino Vargas, the personification of South Italy, also known as Italy Romano."

She turned to Gilbert.

"You're Gilbert Beilschmidt, the personification of Prussia." And now, the buff blonde dude.

"And, you're Ludwig Beilschmidt, the personification of Germany." The girl looked smug when all jaws had dropped at her small information report.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…ve?"

"…"

"…"

"TOO MUCH AWKWARD SILENCE!" I suddenly screamed. Everyone jumped.

"DON'T…DO THAT…NEXT TIME!" Gilbert huffed at me. I grinned, still chuckling.

"Hehehe…"

"Anyway, the reason why macho potato bastard," Lovi glared at Ludwig as he said that. "is here is because you girls need new clothes. He's going to take you to the shopping mall. We were originally going to have Poland or Hungary come, but something happened. Feli and I are going to be busy, and Gilbert here has no sense in fashion."

"Hey!"

"Does that mean that I have a sense of fashion?" Ludwig asked. Huh. Valid point…

"No. You're just more sensible then Gilbert."

"HEY!"

"And I'm not complimenting you!"

Lovino ignored him as he went back to chatting with Gilbert about…whatever. They had a weird friendship there…maybe it's cus they're both hot. Hot guys always group together…wait. Where the fuck had that thought come from? I blushed slightly, and luckily, no one noticed.

"So, you girls have fun! Dinner will be ready when you girls get back! Ve~" Feli waved as he went back to the pasta. Ludwig looked disgruntled, as if he didn't want to go shopping.

"Bye!" Latte said as we waved at them as we strutted as we went out of the door as we were being awesome as we…we…ok. Whatever. I've run out of 'as we's'.

"…Ciao…" I could barely hear Emily say. It seemed like she knew some other languages.

"BYE!" I waved to Feli, and the rest of them.


	3. Shopping and Photos

**A/N: OH FUCK! I'M SORRY. THIS IS LIKE, 5 HOURS LATE...DX. SORRY. I ACTUALLY HAD THIS DONE AT 5 AND THEN WE DIDN'T UPLOAD IT CUS I HAD TO LEAVE AND I SENT EMILY A MSG BUT IT MUST NOT HAVE SENT AND LATTE...actually, idk about Latte. But anyways. Sorry...**

 **But, here's the next, lame-ass chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Ehehehe…" I giggled. We were at the shopping mall~ Finallyyyyyyy~ :DD. "Ehehehehe"

"Now. Where to first." Latte put her finger onto her chin, in deep thought. "We do need underwear…"

"Oh, and what about the money?" Emily added. We stared at the floor for a bit and then turned simultaneously to Ludwig.

He sighed. "Feli gave me a credit card. He said feel free to spend as much as you want." We grinned and cheered.

So, after visiting some random shop for underwear and a few others for clothes, we decided to get some food. All three of us skipped towards the food court, arms carrying a few shopping bags (we weren't mean enough to make Ludwig carry our bags, that's just wrong. We have arms, we can carry our own bags), chattering loudly. Ludwig trailed behind us awkwardly, hands in pockets and looking around in boredom.

We were soon sat down at a table, of us carrying large trays of food. Nom. Kimchi Udon~ :D

I started slurping away at my noodles. Slurp slurp. :D. Latte had a tray of (guise insert whatever the fuck you guise wanna eat) and Emily had cheesecake (wtf?). Ludwig had baked potatoes…wtf. Wasn't he crying about his 'pet' potato a few hours ago when it got knocked unconscious? And now he's eating potatoes…weirdo.

I finished my noodles in, like, 5 minutes. :''(. No more noodles for me. And I'm still hungry.

"Guise, I'm going to get more noodles." Everyone stared at me. I looked back, annoyed.

"What. I'm hungry." Cue more staring. I sighed and walked off.

I arrived at the shop, where I got my udon from. Foooood~

"Herro. May I take your order?" the Japanese man behind the counter asked. I quickly glanced at his name tag. Kiku.

"One large kimchi udon please. I'm eating here." I replied. I could already taste the nominess of the noodles in my mouth, slowly biting down on them, savouring the spiciness of the flavour~

The noodles came after a few minutes.

"Thanks!" I chirped, grabbing the tray and skipping as much as I could back to the table. And then someone bumped into me. I shrieked, dropping the tray slightly, before catching it and securing my hold on my noodles. I looked at the person who bumped into me. A woman looked back, long brown hair flowing down her back, a flower at the side.

"Sorry!" We apologised at the same time. "It's ok!" I laughed slightly when we said it at the same time again. She smiled too.

"My name is Elizabeta. What's yours?" she asked me.

"Shiru. Sylvan. Whatever you want to call me." I grinned back. "So, whatcha doin here?"

"Oh, a friend of mine was going to have me help with a few of his friends with shopping. I couldn't make it at first, but then, it turns out my meeting with my boss wasn't until next week, so I decided to come and try find them." She explained. Hmm…that sounded like us…

"That friend of yours wouldn't happen to be Feliciano right?" I asked, curious. It probably wasn't, but it was worth a try, right?

Her mouth dropped slightly, before shutting it again. "Yeah…well, I guess I found you guys." She smiled at me. "So, where are you sitting?"

"Oh, follow me~"

We walked back to where we were sitting. Elizabeta sat down, introducing herself and waving to Ludwig, who seemed slightly shocked from seeing her, but then went back to his phone. We quickly finished our food before heading out to see if we could get cute outfits~

We walked past a toy store, when we saw some crying man who had gravity-defying hair…ok then.

"I'M A GOOD NOODLE! :'(" the guy cried to some other guy who had just appeared out of nowhere…or maybe he was there and I didn't see him…meh.

Emily squealed, looking close to fainting. And then, she fainted. Wow. That sentence was kinda redundant. Oh welp. I'm writing a story for your enjoyment, guys, not like anyone likes this fic anyways…XD. DON'T BLAME ME FOR…THINGS. Anyways, back to the fic.

"Eh?" That was Latte.

"It's…Norway….." Emily is being retarded now. Didn't she just faint? Well, she was still out cold. Oh well. More lugging for us. I had a WTF face and Latte had her…face on. Oh well. Latte and I grabbed one arm each and pulled her away.

"I-I JUST…WANTED TO…S-SEE THE L-L-LEGOS!" Gravity-Defying Hair cried as we got further away. I looked back, only to see another three men had joined them.

Norgay (was it? Idk. Or maybe Gravity-Defying Hair was…Norgay) hit Gravity-Defying Hair on the head, squashing the hair before it popped back up to its original position. Retards.

We dragged her along, Ludwig still trailing behind us, Elizabeta looking around with hawk eyes at different stores. Some people stared at us weirdly.

"Is that a dead body?" I heard someone whisper. I facepalmed (as much as I could with shopping bags in one hand and a dead girl in the other.

Suddenly, Elizabeta squealed, pointing towards a store. She quickly dragged us inside the store ("STAHP IT!" "YOU'RE RIPPING OUR ARMS OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!").

We went inside and browsed through all the clothes. I picked out a few black shirts and shorts and jeans…XD. I like black clothes~ I also grabbed a few sparkly clip-on earrings cus why not? :D

Latte had picked out (nuajkfoviaoaiooia ivao inserttttttt). Elizabeta had grabbed a few simple, cute shirts and jeans for Emily. Ha. She fainted, therefore, she gets no choice in clothes. :D

We paid and left. Wow. I really did summarise our shopping trip. That was meant to be wayyyy longer. Oh well. What should I type for the rest of the chapter? IDK. But oh well.

We were soon home ("Back so soon? Ve~ Dinner's going to be ready soon~"). Elizabeta waved to them. Or, waved to Lovino and Feli. She just gave Gilbert the stink eye, which he returned. I turned a questioning glance to Feli, who ignored me (or didn't see me, IDK).

"Well, Emily fainted at the shopping centre. We don't know why." Latte said, gesturing to the body of Emily, whom we were dragging.

"I think she mentioned something about…Norgay?" I added. They all laughed slightly.

"Norway~ it's Norway~" Feli told me, smiling brightly.

"Ok den…"

"Anyway, we'll go upstairs to put our clothes away. Then we'll come back down for dinner." Latte said, before we hauled Emily up the flights of stairs. So…heavy.

We were both panting loudly by the time we reached the top. We quickly sorted through our clothes, putting them away into the drawers. Emily started waking up when we were about to go back downstairs ("This fainting thing remind you of something?"). We hauled her back down to the table, where the table had already been set.

"Nom." I said happily, chewing down into my pasta.

"Pasta is to die for~" Emily said, before continuing to nom down on the pasta.

"So good~" Latte added her own opinion. Everyone else nodded, Feli looking quite proud.

By the time we had finished, it was already 8. I yawned slightly.

"We're going back to our room. The pasta was great~" Latte said. We waved bye to them before heading up. We arrived at our bedrooms before flopping down on them.

"Should we get ready for bed?" I asked.

"Mm. 'm tired." Latte agreed, yawning.

"Just…one more thing." Emily quickly pulled out a camera. "Ta-Da!"

"Where'd you get that from?" Latte asked, slightly shocked and curious.

"It was in the drawer."

"When did you have time to get that?"

"Before we left for dinner."

"…"

"Anyway, I want to take several photos of Lovino sleeping first. We can take a few of Gilbert too, Sylvan." She winked at me.

"Eh?"

"You don't remember the giant crush you had on him before?"

"No…" I stuttered, my face turning red. I did…?

"Oh well. I'm still taking pictures of them anyway." Emily shrugged before turning towards us. "Coming?"

"I'll pass." Latte said, before flopping back down on her bed.

"I'm coming. I want to see those photos." I grinned evilly. And no, it wasn't because they were hot (which they were. Very.). It was because I just…want to. It'd be funny. :D

So, we waited for a bit, playing on the laptop Emily had also found in the drawer. Until, 10. We were certain they would be going back to bed now. We could hear their footsteps. We waited a few more minutes just to be sure. And then, we snuck down the corridor into the furthest room, the master bed. We opened the door slightly.

On the bed was Lovino, who was fast asleep, snoring quietly. SO ADORABLE~~~~ Ahem. We crept in and took several shots before creeping back out and gently shutting the door.

"Ehehehe." We both shared laughs before turning to the room opposite. We opened that door too, finding Gilbert also asleep ("TOO CUTE"). We took several photos of him, too, but on the last shot, he started moving, grunting slightly.

"Oh fuck." I whispered.

"Run!" Emily shout-whispered at me. Psh, as if she needed to tell me that. We quickly ran out and shut that door too. Inside, I heard someone sitting up.

"…I could swear someone was their…" We heard Gilbert mutter, before he lay back down again.

"Phew…"

And now. The last stop, Feli's room. We didn't bother to check to see if he was asleep, which was probably a bad idea. We opened the door, only to find the lights on and Ludwig and Feli basically naked, making out. I shrieked. Emily looked way like she was about to faint (for the third time this day. Seriously.). They both turned towards us.

"Scheiße." Ludwig muttered. Emily quickly ran out, me on her heels. We slammed the door and went into our room, turning off the lights as we went and quickly leapt into our beds.

"Wha-" Latte started, before cutting herself off when she saw our frantic motions for her to be quiet. Footsteps had approached our door. We all held our breaths, before we heard the footsteps go back to their room.

"Phew." I whispered.

Latte turned towards us.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Well…"

"We may or may not-"

"Have accidentally-"

"Walked in on them when they were probably about to have sex." We finished at the same time. Latte took one look at us and burst out laughing.

"Evil…laughing at us when we could have been killed…" I grumbled.

"Anyway, I think that's enough excitement for one night." Emily said.

"Yeah. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight."

"Mm."


End file.
